Surprises
by Emmk
Summary: My take on how Janet was feeling the night Eddie first asks her out.
1. Chapter 1

_These are my thoughts on what might have been going through Janet's head the night Eddie first asked her out. I built this fanfic around the scene in Sully's when Eddie asks her out that first time. I played with the chronology slightly as we actually know Eddie didn't call and ask her out until after she had her conversation with Hannah about the "maybe date". I'm hoping no one minds and will enjoy the story just the same. _:)

**SURPRISES**

**Chapter 1 of 2**

The bar had been busy tonight, but not busy enough to keep her mind from wandering to Eddie on occasion. They had always known of each other, Knight's Ridge being so small and all, but they had only recently become friends.

It had started subtly enough. When Eddie would come into the bar he would usually say or wave hello as he headed to find Owen and Ikey. Then occasionally he would stop for a quick conversation, and to buy her a shot before making his way to his friends. Things progressed until he would come into the bar without Owen or Ikey, sit at one of the barstools and visit with her while she worked. She had gotten to know him quite well in the last few months and she was somewhat surprised at how she had come to respect and like him.

Janet wasn't a person who usually judged a book by its cover, but she had to admit, that is exactly what she had done when it came to Eddie. She had never really paid him a lot of attention before. She always just thought of him as this superficial guy who coasted along on his good looks and charm, who would bed a different woman every chance he got. And make no mistake, he was all of those things but through her conversations with him, she had also discovered that he was intelligent (if not always the most articulate), kind, funny, and sweet. And she found that she genuinely enjoyed his company and their newly formed friendship.

This is why Janet was feeling so irritated with herself tonight. Eddie had never given her reason to think that there was more to what went on between them than friendship and Janet tried to push the thoughts away whenever they crept in. She had told herself on more than one occasion that no good could come from falling for Eddie Latekka. She certainly didn't need the headache or heartache that would bring. Eddie had a "type" of girl and she certainly didn't qualify.

She told herself she had no cause to be angry with Eddie, after all tonight wasn't different than any other. When he refused the drink by the beautiful blonde and told her that he should think about turning over a new leaf, she felt optimistic. That maybe he was finally getting it. Getting that there was more to a relationship than a pretty face and big boobs. But reality had quickly set in and when he left with the beautiful dark-haired college girl it made her want to break a beer pitcher over his head. Sure she had put on her "happy face", smiled and waved at them as they left, but inside she was more than a little bothered.

It had taken a while for her to put things back into perspective. To realize this had nothing to do with Eddie and everything to do with her and her wishful thinking. Ikey had been a decent diversion for her after Eddie had left. She wasn't sure what was going on with him but his mood had drastically changed after he and Allison had shared a quick conversation. She couldn't bring him his drinks fast enough after that and he had eventually passed out in the booth that Owen and Allison had vacated earlier that evening. Hannah had also caused quite a stir tonight with her pub peanut poll. Janet wasn't exactly sure what was going on between her and Knight's Ridge's "prodigal son", Nick Garrett, but she was sure she would find out from Hannah soon enough.

The bar started to clear out around 2 am and about a half hour later they were down to a skeleton crew. Janet was busy capping bottles and re-stocking the bar when she heard someone behind her. She turned and there was Eddie. She was surprised to see him as she thought she had seen the last of him when he left with the college girl.

"What happened to the brunette?" she said, just barely containing her joy that he wasn't spending the night with the girl.

"Ah, she wasn't an animal person" Eddie said with a grin. "What's up with Ikey?" he asked.

"I don't know. He was hittin' it pretty hard tonight." Janet replied.

"You want me to drag him outta here?" Eddie asked.

"No need. He's spent plenty of nights in that booth. He'll find his way home when he wakes up."

Eddie chuckled and said "Buy one for the house?"

This wasn't the first time Eddie had come in near close to share a night cap with her. Truth be told, she really liked it when he popped in just before close when the bar was quiet. This time of the night is when they've had some of their best conversations.

"Certainly" she replied with a nod of her head.

Janet had come to terms with her thoughts from earlier and was back to feeling her usual good-will towards Eddie. Granted, it didn't hurt that he was here with her and not at his place with the stunning brunette.

"I've always said Eddie, as shady as it may be, you gotta admire a guy who conjures up a talking raccoon to impress the ladies." She said with a good-natured chuckle as she poured their drinks.

"Yeah, I think maybe what I gotta work on is the type of ladies I'm trying to impress" Eddie said as he raised his glass.

Janet couldn't agree more and raised her glass to meet his. "Cheers".

After finishing the shot Eddie said his good nights. Janet watched as he made his way over to Ikey, took off his jacket and covered him up with it. This is the Eddie she had come to appreciate. The guy who was always looking out for his friends. Janet shook her head in wonder. She just couldn't figure out why he hid this person from the rest of the world.

She busied herself with her regular clean-up duties turning around to put the peanut bowl on the back counter with the others. She turned around to find Eddie once again in front of her, never once suspecting what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Maybe sometime you wanna come on up and meet Ernesto, the signing koala bear that lives in my attic?" Eddie said a little nervously.

Did she just hear him correctly??

"Are you asking me out Eddie?" Janet said, as puzzled as she'd ever been. Not believing for a second that she had heard him correctly.

"I don't know….I guess." He said, sounding surprised himself.

Janet didn't know what to make of this. One the one hand she wanted to jump for joy, but a part of her was holding her back, telling her that this was almost too good to be true. She was too surprised and confused to answer right away.

Eddie continued, "Just think about it."

Janet decided the best course of action was cautious optimism. She replied, "I tell you what. I'll think about it."

Eddie seemed pleased enough with the answer.

They said their good-nights yet again and Eddie headed out the door.

It took Janet a second to wrap her mind around what had just happened. When realization dawned, all she could do was smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISES**

**Chapter 2 of 2**

Janet couldn't remember closing up for the night and driving home. She was still blown away by what Eddie had asked her an hour before.

As she let herself into her house, she locked the door behind her and threw her keys into the ceramic dish on the counter. She was heading to the bathroom to have her ritual after-work shower when she noticed the light on her answering machine blinking.

She made her way over to it, pressed play expecting to hear Hannah's voice along with an explanation about what had happened earlier with Nick at the bar. But she could hardly believe her hears as she listened to the message.

"Hi Janet. It's Eddie. I know you're not home from work yet because I actually just left you a minute ago, but I was wondering if you had thought any more about what I asked you? If you get this message before you go to bed call me at home, I'll be up. If not, I hope to hear from you in the morning. Bye Janet". The answering machine beeped signaling the end of the message.

Janet was beyond stunned and replayed the message to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She couldn't believe he hadn't waited before calling her and asking her out again. This was almost too good to be true.

Janet ignored the slightest feeling of dread that passed over her. She had always been the practical girl, the girl who thought things through to the last detail before acting. Just this once she wanted to be the other girl. The one who jumped in with both feet just to see how deep the water was.

The phone was in her hand before she had time to think about it. She dialed Eddie's number and almost passed out while waiting for him to answer. It rang four times and Janet was about to hang up when she heard the receiver being lifted on the other end.

"Hello". Eddie said sleepily

"Hi Eddie, it's Janet. I just got home and heard your message and thought I'd call, but you sound like you were sleeping. I'll just call you back tomorrow. Bye" Janet said hurriedly, panic setting in. She pulled the phone from her ear to hang up but stopped when she heard Eddie on the other end.

"Wait Janet! Are you still there?"

"Yeah Eddie. I'm still here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You said to call, so….I called."

"It's okay Janet. I just fell asleep in front of the TV. I was hoping you would get my message tonight"

"Well, I got your message…." Janet said not sure what to say next.

"And?" Eddie said expectantly. She heard in his voice that he was smiling. He seemed to be enjoying her discomfort a little too much.

"And, okay. I'll go out with you." She said as if that would show him.

"Great." Janet could picture him smiling to beat the band on the other end of the line. "How about Friday. I know a place that has the best veal scallopini you've ever tasted."

"Okay. That sounds great." Janet replied, unable to keep the smile from her voice as well.

"I'll pick you up at seven. See you then Janet"

"See you then Eddie. 'Night." Janet said and hung up the phone.

Needless to say the rest of her night was a blur and she didn't think Friday could come fast enough.

END


End file.
